


goodbye, dream

by emiwastaken



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret, Sad, Self-Hatred, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiwastaken/pseuds/emiwastaken
Summary: reaching the front door, dream pulls out his keys and quickly pushing it into the lock and turning softly.the lock clicks to signal that it is open so dream silently opens the door. his smile falters at what he sees inside.sapnap had his lips connected with another man, straddling the stranger. both were half naked, shorts on the stranger and his boyfriend only in boxers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107704
Kudos: 95





	goodbye, dream

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was sad so i made a sad oneshot im sorry
> 
> lowercase is intended lol
> 
> tw/cw  
> -it’s sad  
> -involves cheating  
> -it talks about sexual shit but like it doesn’t actually contain smut  
> -the only nsfw is that karl and sap are half naked and kissing like there isn’t much detail
> 
> please keep in mind that i have only had two boyfriends and that both times the break up was mutual and didn’t affect me. i have no experience thankfully with emotional break ups or with cheating 
> 
> if you have been cheated on or thru an emotional break up, know that you can always come talk to me.
> 
> if you are currently cheating on your s.o then i encourage you to stop and confess.
> 
> please remember that this isn’t real and sap didn’t do anything wrong
> 
> i love you all <33

dream parks his car into the driveway of his shared house. he had been so busy with exams for college recently and his boss had him working extra shifts this week. today, his boss let him leave early since he had been working so many hours. finally, dream gets to go home and see his boyfriend.

a smile on his face, dream opens the car door. he reaches over for his backpack before stepping out and shutting the door softly.

him and sapnap had barely anytime together anymore so dream decided he would try to be as quiet as possible when going into the house so he could surprise his favorite person.

reaching the front door, dream pulls out his keys and quickly pushing it into the lock and turning softly.

the lock clicks to signal that it is unlocked so dream silently opens the door. his smile falters at what he sees inside.

sapnap had his lips connected with another man, straddling the stranger. both were half naked, shorts on the stranger and his boyfriend only in boxers.

after a few moments, dream recognizes the stranger to be one of his classmates, karl.

neither of the men on the couch notice as dream slips into the house, passing them, and heading towards his room.

tears threaten to escape dreams eyes but he knows he has to hold them back so when he goes back out, he won't look affected by what his boyfriend had done.

grabbing a suitcase that was laying in his closet, dream zips it open and starts pulling the top dresser drawer open. he grabs several tshirts, including the green shirt that had a black smiley face printed onto it. the shirt had been a gift from sapnap.

dream chucks the shirt he had once loved across the room, disgusted by it. tears slipped down his cheeks as he shuts the top drawer and moves to the second.

he grabs many pairs of jeans and a few pairs of shorts before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing the first number he can think of.

it rings for a few seconds before a voice is heard. "hello?"

dream sobs quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as the brunet on the other side of the phone heard him.

"dream? are you okay?" a british voice asks him.

"s-sap's on the c-couch making out w-with another m-man," dream sobs into the phone. his voice is quiet and another round of tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"what?!" george yells into the phone. dream winces and george apologizes.

"i-i need somewhere to s-stay, g-gogy can i-i stay with y-you?" dream begs into the phone, voice cracking many times.

as soon as he hears a 'yes' he rushes to pack the rest of his things. dream grabs everything else essential, thankful that their bathroom is connected to their room.

george doesn't hang up, and instead asks questions as dream takes anything that belongs to him.

"are they still making out?"

"yeah they didn't see me come in"

"do you know who it is?"

"karl from our tech class"

"i always noticed that sap was a little too clingy to him in that class"

the boys talk for a little longer before dream hangs up, telling his friend that he will be over shortly.

dream finally has everything he needs, and zips the suitcase closed. he opens the bedroom door again, walking out into the living room.

the two are still making out but this time, karl is in underwear instead of shorts.

"sap," dream says quietly but harsh. the two men freeze and look up to see dream. sapnap immediately tries to defend himself.

"dream- i- look it's not what it looks like- i prom-"

the taller cuts off the boy who broke his heart. "i'm staying at george's. move out by the end of next week. we are over."

sapnap tries to speak again but dream continues. "do not come to george's unless you get permission from both of us. george already agreed to not let you in."

with that, dream walks out of the house and over to his car, the raven haired man following him after putting on a hoodie.

it's a hoodie that dream doesn't recognize. it's purple with a blue spiral. the sleeves are multiple colors. it is slightly bigger than sapnap. it must belong to karl.

"dream please just let me expl-" sapnaps pleas are cut off with the slam of the car door and dream pulling out of the driveway.

sapnap goes back inside of his house, eyes red and cheeks flushed, wet with tears. karl immediately puts an arm around him to try and comfort him but sapnap just shoved him off and goes to his once shared room, slamming the door. he notices the absence of everything dream owned, the exception being a green shirt that was flung onto the bed.

-

george paces around his living room, texting fast words of rage to his best friend, possibly former best friend.

he can't believe sapnap would do such a thing. especially to dream.

george saw the way they looked at each other. it was with love and passion. sapnap would easily get lost in the green eyes that belong to the blond.

george saw the gentle kisses that were exchanged between the two. they were always so full of passion. there were multiple times the two would make out as if george wasn't in the room.

the pacing stops at a soft knock on the door. it was as if no energy was being used to knock, but george heard it.

opening the door, dream immediately fell into george's arms, hysterical with tears. dream can't even manage to form a word, never mind a sentence.

when dream starts breathing unevenly, george immediately brings dream to his couch, laying him down and taking dreams hands and placing them onto his own chest.

"dream. dream listen to me. you feel my chest rising and falling, yeah? breathe with me dream. i'm right here. it's okay. it's okay. cmon dream, breathe with me," george whispers to the other. he keeps saying reassuring words until dreams breathing evens out, shaky, but even.

george lays down beside dream who immediately wraps his arms around george's waist and moves his head onto george's chest.

dreams grip is tight but george doesn't mind at all.

"s-sorry, georgie" dream says. george feels tears soak through this shirt and touching his skin.

"you have nothing to be sorry about." george runs his hand through dreams hair and it doesn't take long before the blond is asleep.

george sighs, hugging the tall man closer to him before falling asleep himself.

-

the first day, he had woken up in george's arms. the brunet had already been awake and smiled when he saw that dream was awake.

"good afternoon sleepy head."

the second day, dream had to shove george out of the door to make sure that george didn't miss school because of him. that's when he finally checked his phone.

218 missed calls from Sap ❤️❤️

761 messages from Sap ❤️❤️

13 missed calls from unknown number

41 messages from unknown number

9 missed calls from Birthgiver 💖

58 messages from Birthgiver 💖

without even looking at the messages, he knew that the unknown number was karl.

dream blocked both the unknown number and his boyf- ex boyfriend. he left his mother's messages unread.

now, the third day, it was 11am on a saturday morning. george was making waffles while dream sat on the kitchen counter.

"so i was thinking about maybe watching a movie together tonight?" george suggests as he puts two waffles on each plate. he hands one of them to dream who piles on loads of syrup.

"sure" dream says, voice not showing any emotion. he acted as if he was numb but george knew better. george knew how much he was hurting on the inside.

the two finish the breakfast quickly before going into george's room to play bedwars together.

-

sapnap scribbled the last of his words down onto the piece of paper before setting it onto the nightstand that used to hold all of his items.

the room was bare of anything sapnap-related. he had only taken what was his own personal items and left everything else for dream.

the second day without dream, he had called him only for it to go straight to voicemail. he sent a text only for it to immediately say not delivered.

george was ignoring all of him messages and calls. sapnap wasn't sure if it was cause george was mad at him or if it was because dream was with him.

sapnap explained what happened to dreams mom and to dreams boss before cutting off all communication with both.

sapnap had also blocked karl.

the paper on the nightstand explained why he did it. he didn't ask to be forgived. he didn't ask for anything. he just wrote a note in case dream ever wanted to know why he did it.

sapnap looks around the room once more before leaving the house and getting into his car. he fucked up the one good thing in his life, so now he was dropping out of college and moving back to texas to stay with his mom.

he knew nobody would miss him. word had already travelled around by monday and now sapnap was hated.

he really couldn't judge. he hates himself too. he hates what he did. but he knows he can't take it back.

dream and sapnap had never been open about the relationship. it had been strictly between the trio. karl hadn't even known until dream had left.

sapnap made sure that people knew that it wasn't karls fault. he also explained it to dream in the letter.

sapnap puts his car into reverse and backed out of the driveway. he doesn't look back as he starts his long trip to texas.

-

dream,

i know the chances of you throwing this away before you even look at these words are high. i understand why you would. i want to be able to say sorry and explain what i did before i leave and none of you ever hear from me again.

i am in no way asking you to forgive me. i am aware of what i did and i hate myself for it. it hurt you and george and karl too.

at first me and karls relationship was strictly platonic. we were just friends and that is how it had been since we all first started college. karl wasn’t aware i had a boyfriend because we had kept our relationship a secret. i should have told him before our friendship had gotten anywhere close to more than platonic. i didnt.

i started to notice that karl seemed interested in me. i didn’t want to say anything or reject him because he is such a good friend.

a month ago, i was the one who made the first move. you had been at work everyday for the past three weeks and i was touch starved despite our cuddles during the night. i knew what i was doing was wrong but i continued anyways.

when it came to exam season i started bringing karl over while you were at work. i knew you would be working long hours so i wasn’t too worried.

karl and me have fucked a few times. i was always the one who started it and karl never pushed me to do anything with him. the most he would ask for was cuddles or maybe a small kiss. i’m completely at fault for anything romantic.

i was going to end things the day you walked in on us. i was just so needy and thought to myself that i could at least get one last fuck before. you probably don’t believe this but i was going to come clean to you that night after you came from work. i was going to make us dinner and then we would take a bath together and before we were to go to sleep, i would have told you.

i’m sorry i ever started anything in the first place and i’m sorry i ever continued it. i was being selfish and needy.

you were the perfect boyfriend and anyone else who dates you in the future will be very lucky to have you.

i hope you don’t have anything against karl. he got really mad at me when i confessed to him after you left for george’s. he couldn’t believe i would do that to you and he took your side immediately.

his mom called a few days ago. kept saying how karl blamed himself for the whole thing. i kept telling her that it was completely my fault and no one else’s. that’s the last i’ve heard from karl or his mom.

i get it if george doesn’t talk to me anymore. it makes sense.

i fucked up badly dream. i love you so so so much and always will, even if it’s not fair for me to say that.

i’m moving back to texas so you won’t be seeing any of me around here.

i am so so sorry. you didn’t deserve this. i’m a horrible person.

i love you.

goodbye, dream

**Author's Note:**

> lol sad things
> 
> i love you all
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> i would also love some requests or suggestions to write


End file.
